DisConstructor
DisConstructor is a heavyweight robot which competed in the seventh series and the 2016 series of Robot Wars. Despite having a potent horizontal flywheel, it failed to progress beyond the first round in either of its appearances, ending up in the pit in both series it competed in. The team had previously failed to qualify for Series 5 with Demolition Doris. Design DisConstructor is a grey invertible robot with a downward sloping spinning disc. The 20kg disc could spin at about 2500RPM, and was made from titanium with stainless steel teeth and powered by LYNCH motors. Although DisConstructor could run inverted, it had a high ground clearance and lacked driving experience, which was clearly shown in its battles in the main competition. The robot's armour is made of 6mm of 5 Grade titanium. Qualification DisConstructor fought a very impressive qualifier for Series 7 against Cayenne. DisConstructor hit Cayenne and destroyed its message board, before its disc caused the jaws to bend into the frame of Cayenne. Cease was called, and DisConstructor advanced through to Series 7. Due to the severity of DisConstructor's damage, Cayenne had to decline a discretionary place in the series. Robot History Series 7 DisConstructor participated in the penultimate heat of the Seventh Wars, and was placed up against fellow newcomers Xenomorph, Dutch entrants Hammerhead 2 and Robot Wars veterans Iron-Awe 2.1 in the first round of the heat. In the battle, DisConstructor hung right back during the opening action, before hitting Refbot. It then charged at the other robots, but did not appear to do any damage. DisContructor then hit the arena side wall where the pit release button was located and the pit opened accidently; the team never intended to open the pit. However, DisConstructor then ran straight into the pit and was eliminated on its own accord, causing even the team to laugh in the control pod. DisConstructor was eliminated from the competition, and after a lengthy battle and a judges' decision for the other three machines, Xenomorph was also eliminated. 2016 Series DisConstructor appeared in Episode 2, battling newcomer Shockwave, and veterans Thor and Tough as Nails, filling in for Overdozer after it withdrew and appeared in the following episode. At the start of the battle, Tough as Nails stopped DisConstructor from spinning its flywheel up to speed, crashing into it sending sparks flying, and a second slam knocked DisConstructor towards Shunt. DisConstructor did not escape quickly, and was tossed by the floor flipper, and landed right in front of Shockwave, which had stated fear of DisConstructor due to its exposed wheels. DisConstructor was slammed into the arena wall, stopping its spinning disc, and rebounded near the edge of the pit, where Shockwave pushed it down. DisConstructor had been pitted for the second time in Robot Wars, and was eliminated alongside Tough as Nails. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside of Robot Wars Disconstructor 2006.jpg|DisConstructor in 2006 Disconstructor_team.jpg|Team DisConstructor at the Fighting Robots UK Championships 2006 Little_doris.png|Little Doris THRUST.png|THRUST Antimatter.png|Anti Matter Avenger.png|Avenger team disconstructor ants.jpg|All of the team's antweights together After Robot Wars, DisConstructor was retired. However it briefly came out of retirement for the 2006 UK Championships, falling in the group stages. Laurie Phillipson, with team mates Jordan Geear and Albert Phillipson, has since built five antweights, Little Doris, THRUST, ANTi Matter, TiNY and Avenger. Trivia *DisConstructor was one of only two robots in the 2016 series to not use modern Lithium batteries inside the machine, the other being Sweeney Todd, both of which used lead acid batteries. *Both of DisConstructor's losses saw it falling in the pit. *Both of Disconstructor's appearances were in the same episode as Tough as Nails. External Links *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/week-2/disconstructor/ DisConstructor on the Robot Wars website] *Team DisConstructor - Official Facebook page Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Substitute Robots